Mon Amour
by Flying Turtle of Freedom
Summary: I'm not good with summaries and Titles hmm.. about Francis and Bella . A typically weird love story? I dunno all I know that it's a love story okay? XD oh and MAJOR OOC    " sorry…oh and Humor plus  other pairings
1. morning disaster

TITLE:

mon amour / The things we do for the people we love

SUMMARY :

I'm not good with summaries and Titles =w= hmm.. about Francis and Bella . A typically weird love story? I dunno all I know that it's a love story okay? XD oh and MAJOR OOC = =" sorry…oh and Humor plus~ other pairings ^ ^

CHARACTERS :

Belgium and France

AN : I'm doing this for a friend of mine ^ ^ LOL I hope you have fun and like this Mon Ami ;) XD

Chelsea (not really used .. it's either Sey-chan or Chels ) = Seychelles

Rosette = Wy

Disclaimer : I dun own Hetalia .

Chap : 1 ~a morning disaster ~

Bella's PV

_Hmmm.. another day of school …sigh… Sure I'll see him but …. What's the use if I don't get to talk to him ? I mean yeah sure Liz got it hard for not really seeing Gil much but at least they really get to talk. Sighs._

I lay down my brush and went to , Elizabeta , my roommate's bed to wake her up for school , she always wake up late even though she has her alarm clock , she abuses her snooze button to much , I may say.

"huh…" Liz moaned as I slightly stoke her hair .

"Liz .. it's almost time for school" I told her in a low voice still soothing her hair

No response

"Liz… I think Mathew cooked some pancakes down stairs … I'm going to eat now if you're not going then I might as well eat your sha—"

"I'M UP!"

that always does the trick . I smiled at my victory . And went down to eat breakfast .

Our dorm is composed of two floors , on the second floor , the right side is the girls side of the door and the left is the guys. The whole dorm only compose of only Me , Liz , Matthew , Lovino , Antonio, Feliks , Toris , Chelsea, Rosette and …Francis …

I slowly walk down the stairs to let Liz catch up with me . She threw the door open and ran towards the dining room . I was on the last step of the stair case until…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

No one's PV

"eh ? What happen ?'' Matthew who came in rushing in the dinning room , saw Liz sobbing on the table .

" uhm…Liz ? what happen ?" the Canadian asked as he slowly went to seat next to the sobbing Hungarian .

Elizabeta looked up slowly … kinda like a maniac … which made Matthew shivered slightly but controlled it .

" I thought you were gonna make pancakes…" Elizabeta said in a low dangerous voice . 

Before either Elizabeta or Matthew did anything . Seychelles went in .

" Oh Hi Liz hi Matt" Seychelles greeted. "What happen?'' She took a seat across Elizabeta.

Elizabeta instantly glared at the Canadian next to her.

"Oi! Don't you think it's too early for ranting?" Arthur said as he came inside the room .

"Eh? A-Arthur ? What are you doing here? This isn't your dorm ." Seychelles asked slightly blushing.

"Oh , b-because I went for a walk then I figured making a stop here because your dorm has the one of the most beautiful garden a-"

"Oh Arthur ~ can you just tell her why your really here ?'' Francis said grinning.

Everyone knew ,save for Seychelles , why Arthur was really here , He wanted to walk with Seychelles to school.

Arthur blushed then turned to Seychelles . "f-fine..uhm..Sey-chan..uhmm.." Arthur was blushing like mad now.

Everyone in the room got impatient now and just shoved the couple out to the door then locked it .

"Oh hi guys , good morning , what was all the noise about ?" Toris asked as he walk in to the room , Feliks following him.

"Nothing that may concern you" Elizabeta said coldly then stood up then glared for the hundredth time at Matthew .

"Fine~ I'll make breakfast" Elizabeta said still glaring at the poor Canadian .

"oh so that's what was bothering you , Liz , I already made pancakes , I was about to pre pare it here until I heard you scream" Matthew explained .

"Oh…well what are we waiting for ? Let's go!" Elizabeta said happily dragging poor Matthew to the kitchen.

"I wonder where Bella is right now" Liz said as she put the pancakes into separate plates .

"I DON'T WANT TO GO~!''

"I think she's waking up Rose" Matthew said judging by the yell.

Elizabeta smiled and shook her head. She placed down the plates she was holding and went up stairs to help waking up Wy.

Elizabeta's PV

_I really feel bad for Bella sometimes … she's the one who always wake us up when we're running late … and I know none of us are a morning person …well maybe some of the guys and Chels are but if they are they need not to let someone wake them up … by Rosette was one of the worse , including me , to be woken up._

I ran upstairs and darted towards Rose's room , I swear that girl is worse than me when it comes to waking up.

When I opened the door I saw Rose still on her bed while Bella was sitting on the floor , from the looks of it I think Rose pushed Bella . Bella smiled weakly when she saw me.

I shook my head smiling and helped her up.

"You go down Bells , I'll take this one on!" I said as I pulled up both of my sleeves ready for a fight .

"Lizzie~ don't strangle her , okay?" Bella joked smiling lightly

I can help but smile too. " fine okay for you , but I swear if she do something in appropriate I won't hesitate!"

She just smiled and shook her head "hmm..I think I'll just better watch you ."

I nodded and started the attempt to wake the little girl up.

Before I knew with I was lying at Rose's floor . ugh! My head hurts! What the hell ?

I didn't realized I screamed again. This time it was Lovi and Antonio who rushed to the door .

"Eh? What happen ?" Antonio asked , then he looked at Wy , who was sleeping in bed like nothing happened then back at me . He smiled slightly then offered a hand to help me up .

"Thanks"

He nodded and smiled brightly , as always.

"hmmm…I think I know how to wake her up" Antonio said as he slowly walked towards the sleeping demo—I mean girl .

He whispered something to Wy which made her sit up and grabbed something … a brush?

"Now your up , come on down Matt made pancakes" Bella said as she went out of the room.

We soon followed . " Hey what did you say to Rose?" I asked Antonio in a low voice.

"I told her France was coming if she didn't wake up" He replied in the same low voice then grinned .

"Oh.. no wonder"

He smiled then pulled Lovi down the stairs.

"Let go of me you bastard!"

_awww…those to make a very cute couple …sigh…_

Sorry if there are not much France x Belgium in this chapter but I promise there will be plenty of that in the following chapters

Thank you ^ ^


	2. somethings just go unexpected

Author's note : I forgot to say This is My First fanfic , and is made for a Friend ^ ^ Hope you like it =w= this came out late than I hoped for… sorry…I won't stall time so…

* * *

><p>CHAP 2<p>

~Some things just go on unexpected~

Bella's PV

It's almost time for school and we are still in our dorms! I sighed cleaning of the mess that was on the couch .

After we woke up Rose , we immediately went to the kitchen well Liz first then we followed , she slipped on the floor which made the pancakes she was carrying fly , landed on Sealand , who we don't know how he came here and why , then got mad and grabbed a bottle of maple syrup then started squirting it everywhere . Liz and Lovi got mad , Liz grabbed her frying pan which made Peter ran like mad around the house , Lovi not far behind throwing tomatoes .

Then before we knew it the house was such a wreck . If we didn't clean it now who knows what kind of creatures might go in. If I haven't threatened them one by one they wouldn't be cleaning right now .

_Sigh…every morning is different , sometimes we're like a big family happily eating breakfast together , then the other having a massive food fight , or sometimes some idiots decided to make a visit that always ended up in a disaster ._

_I should wake them up early next time… _

I looked up and saw the house clean , thankfully , then looked at the clock .. only 15 minutes till' classes starts…

"Guys! I think we're all done now , let's get ready for school , we only have 15 minutes !" I yelled so everyone can hear .

I heard some mumbles and moans " I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I yelled again threatening them.

"YES MA'AM" They all yelled in unison . I smiled.

" Bells let's go~! We're gonna be late!" Liz said and started to run , the others not far behind .

"You go ahead ! I have to lock up!" I said turning the knob of the door to double check. I was about to close it until a strong hand stopped it . I looked behind the door it was Francis .

"You're not going to lock me in are you ?" Francis teased as he walked out of the dorm I felt blood creeping up my cheeks as I locked up the door.

I started walking when I realized I was being followed . It wasn't like him to just follow at the back. It made me un easy.

" See you late" Francis said as he went to his classroom I nodded and went into mine.

Good thing the teacher is still not here . But then whenever I was late everyone knows pretty well that it's because of my dorm mates . I sat to my usual seat next to Liz who was grinning like mad.

"Eh? What's with the grin ?" I asked as I sat down next to my Hungarian friend.

"mm..nothing" she smiled slyly .

"Oh come on tell me~" I begged as she simply shrugged.

"If you don't , I'll tell on you" I threatened playfully .

"to who exactly are you telling me on" She asked as playfully

"I'll tell you on Gil"

"What exactly will he do then ?"

"I dunno"

We both laughed until the teacher came.

This is going to be a long day…

The bell rang signaling for our lunch break .

I quickly organized my table .

"Hey Bells , guess what?" Liz said happily .

"What?"

"I said guess!"

I sighed as I zipped my back pack shut . I slowly turned my head "Liz , You know I don't—"

* * *

><p>No one's PV<p>

"Ha~! I told you!" Elizabeta said , but to no avail .

"Oi~ Bells ? Hallo~" still no response . Liz got impatient Liechtenstein went to where Hungary and Belgium were standing .

"Hello Liz , Hello Bella" She greeted smiling sweetly .

"What's up?"

Liz bent over to Lili's earshot to whisper something . Lili nodded and they both walked up to Francis who was talking to Antonio in the hall .

"Hey Toni , can we borrow this guy for a few minutes?" Lili asked smiling sweetly that always make her get what she wants.

"Oh sure" The Spaniard nodded and smiled happily " See you later Francis , I'm going to look for Lovi" with that he ran down the hall.

"What is it m-" Before France was able to ask he was quickly pushed by Lili and Hungary inside the classroom where Belgium was just standing . Then they immediately ran before they get caught by their Belgian friend.

They looked at the two running girls in confusion.

"So uhm… wanna grab some lunch together?" Bella asked , not really excepting any answer .

"Sure"

She was surprised she smiled brightly .

When Francis saw her smile , he couldn't help but just smile too they both started walking , he do admit Bella is cute when she smiles . He realized he was blushing he immediately shook his head Bella looked up but he just smiled.

When they arrived at the cafeteria , they saw Lili hiding behind Vash who was trying to get him and lili out of the room . They were having a food fight.

Belgium sighed " Even here they decided to have a food fight"

"I think this is a daily routine all of as do" Francis joked

They looked back at the scene , from the looks of it Hungary tried to tame it but only grew worse , she was standing on a table in the middle of the cafeteria , she mumbled some swears in Hungarian , they aimed for her but luckily Toris was able to block it , but he didn't come out clean . All that aimed for Elizabeta landed on him .

"Toris!" Elizabeta cried

"Your braveness will never be forgotten" She said as if loosing a comrade in war. But well in this case is kind of like a war.

Elizabeta caught sight of Bella and Francis . She gave them a confused look .

"What are you doing ? Guys! Don't just stand there! Do something! Call the president! No wait Arthur can't do anything about this , call Germany!" She yelled as she blocked another blow.

"But Where-"

"wahhhhhhhhhhhh~!" Elizabeta yelled as some noodles was thrown to her which made her hair dirty "THAT'S IT! YOU WAN'T FIGHT? OH I'LL GIVE YOU A FIGHT THAT YOU'LL NEVER FORGET~!'' and with that Liz ran to the kitchen and grabbed two frying pans then laughed like a maniac.

"Well there's no use to asking her now" Francis said .

Bella sighed " hmm.. Let's grab lunch some other time , I have to find Ludwig" she said as she set off.

"Hey wait I'm coming with you" Francis said as he ran after her.

"You don't have to" Bella smiled .

"But I want to" Francis said overtaking Bella

"Let's try to look at the library" Bella nodded , they both headed to the library .

~inside the library~

"Nee nee~! Doitsu~! Doitsu~!" Italy called out as he searched the library for his German friend.

Ludwig sighed and stood up and saw Italy rushing to him.

"Italy you should be quiet we're inside the libra-" The Italy crushed against Germany.

"Waahh~! Doitsu you have to help! They're Having a food fight at the cafeteria ! Liz nee-chan tried to stop it but after a few minutes she joined in"

Ludwig sighed then started walking out of the library , Feliciano not far behind.

Bella and Francis stopped as they saw Ludwig and Feli rushing .

"Oh hey We were just-"

"No time to talk Bell nee-chan , They're having a food fight at the cafeteria" Feli said serious for once still rushing following Ludwig , Francis and Bella followed.

"That's what we were suppose to tell you" Bella said as they ran faster .

After a lot of running Bella grew tired , Hey the campus is like huge and the cafeteria is on the other side. She slowed down a bit .

"You okay?" Francis asked as he too slowed down to catch up with Bella.

"Yeah , just a little tired" she answered as she gave a weak laugh.

"Hop on" Francis said as he kneeled on the floor .

"What? No thanks" Bella shook her head but Francis insisted . He got impatient so he took her arm and putted it around his neck and carried her.

Belgium was surprised , almost forgotten where they where heading , all she can do was blush.

~~~~~~~~~~Inside the Cafeteria~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HAHAHAHAH~!" The Hungarian Laughed manically as she threw her frying pan on Alfred's head which made the poor American wince in pain , by the impact her frying pan flew back she , surprisingly, caught it gracefully .

At the other side of the cafeteria Rosette is standing on a table . With a unsatisfied expression .

When Hungary joined the fight , they formed two groups . One lead by Hungary and the other by Wy .

When yet another member of Wy falls . She got mad " You useless idiots!" She screamed to the top of her lungs.

"What ? You can't even get you're members to cooperate? Pft! You make me laugh!" Hungary replied coldly . As Denmark recklessly went to the "enemy's" side which he had to dodge a few throws but still came out clean. "haha~! Is that all that you got?" he taunted at Wy's forces but unfortunately Sealand was able to land a blow on him. " Y-you… l-little…bastard!" Denmark said in a weak voice . Norway who was in neither in Hungary or Wy's side rolled his eyes by how dramatic his friend is , _it's only a bread he threw at you , you idiot… _The Norwegian thought then walked out of the cafeteria .

"NORGE! Don't leave meeeehh~~" Denmark whined as Sealand landed another blow at him . "That should shut you up" he said as Wy gave him a Hi5.

Hungary massaged her temples at her idiotic comrade. "Moving on…"

They were all about to throw their food until Italy came rolling in landed on Hungary's side of the border.

"HE'S ONE OF THEM! SHOOT HIM!" Wy ordered .

" NO! NOT FELI!" Hungary yelled then glared deadly at Wy's troops . They slowly put what they were about to throw , down and ran for dear life.

"IDIOTS! COWARDS!" Wy called out to them and looked back at Hungary who's glare intensified when Wy and Sealand faced her .

"This isn't over LIZ!" Rose yelled as Peter grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

Germany saw the two younger rushing nations he threw the door open to see Hungary consoling Italy who was sobbing.

Germany face palmed and told Liz that he'll take care of Feli then went out .

As They were reaching at the door it slowly opened revealing Lili she bowed and opened the door for Germany who carried Italy at his shoulder. He thanked her then went their ways.

" I'm glad it's over Liz! I was so worried!" Lili said as she hurried to her Hungarian friend.

"I'm fine Lil!" Elizabeta laughed and started to make her way to the door Lili not far behind as She open the door she stopped.

"Eh? What's the matter Liz?" Lili asked as she peaked through the door and smiled.

Francis was setting Bella down .

"Thanks" Bella said as she straitened her uniform.

"You're always welcome , mon amore" Francis said .

Bella blushed and punched him playfully at his shoulders "We should hurry , I don't hear much noise , who knows what happen now" She said .

As they both turned they saw Lili and Liz grinning madly .

"Oh Liz there you are! Are you guys done having a food fight or everyone else just collapsed , that would be the reason for the quietness" Bella asked.

"Nah it's done , and I won" Liz said proudly , yet the grin never left their faces. It came to Bella's attention and she was creeped out.

"Uhm..guys? What's with the grin ?" Bella asked backing away she accidentally bumped into Francis

"Oh Nothing~" Liz said .

"See you later Bella , See you later Francis" Lili said as she started to walk away.

"We're gonna talk later at the dorm, kay'?" Liz whispered to Bella as she run after Lili.

"Sorry for bumping on to you and for having weird friends " She apologized to Francis , sweat dropped and blushed madly .

"It's okay'' Francis said smiling "Hey do you have a fever or something ? you seem really red." Francis obviously knows what was really going on he decided to tease her.

"N-No , Pfft! Bastard" Bella said as she rushed the direction her friends were headed.

Francis was left smiling .


	3. Unexpected

Sorry for the super late update … I was done typing the 3rd chapter a long time ago but I cant find it anymore . So I had to rewrite and type the whole thing since I can barely remember what I first wrote –sighs- well this is what I came up with…

* * *

><p>After helping Liz and Rose with their mess with a few glares they finally got themselves clean .<br>Elizabeta sighed as she sat on the sofa . "thanks for your help Bells! I would have gotten a had time taking those food away from my hair!"  
>"haha! You're always welcome Liz should this be a reason for you double thinking before you announce a food fight ? " Bella smiled at her Hungarian friend . "That is if someone here stopped insisting them! But hey! It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun right?" Liz tilted her head and smiled .<p>

_A little? Then what's big? _Bella sweat dropped and smiled weakly .

"and as for you!" Liz stood up and walked to Rose and ruffled her now clean hair Rose looked up to her " you've gotten better!" with that Liz went out of Bella's room.

Rose looked at Bella with a questioning face. Bella smiled at her " I get the feeling you guys will get along great in the future" Bella then went out her room leaving a confused Wy to herself .

_What's with those two? _She shrugged then left the room.

Bella went to the kitchen and saw Toris going through the cabinets " Oh hey Bella! I what's for dinner?" Toris asked weakly ._Dinner, Dinner? Shit I forgot!_"T-Toris , is there by any chance that we bought more than we need last time we bought supplies?" Bella asked hoping there were any thing left to cook. "Uhm..No , we always get the right amount…now that you mentioned it … It was Antonio's turn to get the groceries." Toris said scratching the back of his neck . Bella glared at nothing "Toni…" . And as if on queue the Said Spaniard walk through the door . Everyone else were at the living room at the moment . "Hey Guys! Guess what? Me and Lovi won a raffle!" Lovi was behind him . Bella sighed " Hey Toni , I think you forgot something" Bella said as she got nearer and nearer to the Spaniard "Eh ? What is it?" Antonio tried to smile it off . "It's was your turn to buy the groceries." Bella answered her voice going darker and darker. "Oh that…uhm! How about… LET'S EAT OUT TONIGHT EVERYBODY! Me and Lovi's treat!" Antonio announced to Everyone who all got up face lit up. "Oi! Don't go on deciding things by yourself dammit!" Lovi pouted at him. Before Bella could protest everyone ran out to ride on their cars. In the first car , Spain is the one who drives it , Lovi sat shot gun , in the back sat Liz , Matthew and Rose . In the second car Francis was in charge of driving Bella sat shot gun , Chels , Feliks and Toris at the back. They agreed that they'll just follow Antonio since he couldn't point out the exact direction .

_In the car ride_

Elizabeta's PV

The ride was smooth until we reach this remote place with lots of bumps .I looked at our back , Francis's car was still following "Hey Antonio , are you sure you know where your going?" I leaned in to ask . Rose who was next to me yawned _heh. Little kid. _"Of course Liz! Or maybe I should have turn a few streets back…" Antonio smiled . "That's what I told you earlier!" Lovi spat rolling his eyes. "wait….what street? This road is full with trees and I can't see any houses , buildings or any form of whatever may have hold life to it!" I added. _Seriously … Now's the time when we get lost , and I had plans tonight! _I sighed and grabbed my phone and texted Bella .

_Bells , we got a problem , Toni doesn't know where we are._

I pressed send and rested my head on the head rest . I looked at my right , both Rose and Matthew seems to be tired. I smiled _They look so at peace . _

**Beep.**

_What? Are you serious? Tsk. I had a bad feeling about this ! I asked Francis if he knows where we are and he doesn't tell Toni to stop the car._

"Hey Toni , They said we should stop for awhile." I did what I was told but it seems Toni didn't . "Toni ? Francis wants to talk to you . So we can go back. You need to stop the car." I said serious for once , add that to the tally. He sighed I looked at the rear view mirror he has an expression that tells he doesn't really want to but a few seconds later he halts. Then he immediately went out of the car. I opened my door "You staying here?" I asked Lovi . "Somebody's got to watch for those two and I don't really want to get in the middle of this" He said as he looked at Rose and Matthew who were now sleeping. I nodded then went out closing the door gently.

_No one's PV_

Francis went out of the car as soon as he saw Antonio . But then all went too fast Bella was suppose to follow until they heard a scream .

Francis immediately turned his head to see if it came from his car . Bella shook her head and looked inside everyone seems to be alright .

Until Rose honked the horn of their car.

Antonio rushed to his car . "Lovi ? What happen ?" Antonio asked seeing Lovi passed out half way outside the car . "Liz is gone! And for some reasons Lovi passed out! " Rose said "it all happen too fast but I felt that Lovi started to resist and started swearing at something or someone I didn't quite get it since he spoke in Italian" Matthew added. Antonio grunted as he placed Lovino properly at his seat seat belting him . "tsk. I told them I didn't want to do this anymore" Antonio said under his breath. Rose tilted her head. _Does he have something to do with this? _Rose shook her head and sighed. Antonio ordered them to go out and not leave the group Antonio picked up Lovi and went his way to the group , after seeing everyone going out of Antonio's car . Francis urged them to do the same . "Like don't you think it's better if we just totally stayed inside ?" Feliks asked tugging on Toris's sleeve. "Orders are orders." He smiles and kept an arm around Feliks he's not letting him get caught. Feliks sighed Toris looked at him . "Poor Lizzie…"

Bella tried calling Elizabeta's phone , It kept ringing and ringing but still no avail. She kicked a stone and wiped her face. "tsk. Liz! " she groaned . Francis went beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her . Rose tried to call her too but it kept ringing . Matthew decided to call his brother Alfred to see if he can help . While Chels is trying to call the student council president , Arthur , to ask for help . "Arthur's not picking up!" Chels said as she shut her phone . "I'll try to call Ludwig, " Antonio said with a serious tone. Everyone's face all had a horrific expression . They all know well that they'll be in serious trouble if Ludwig founds out that they didn't follow the curfew . "Go . We have to." Bella commanded Antonio nodded and called Ludwig_. _

_I'm sorry every one I got you mixed up with this…_

* * *

><p>Okay so it turned to be a horror  thriller I guess? The first chapter 3 was more light and happy I don't know how it turned out like this Heh. Hope you liked it .


End file.
